La soldat et le cygne
by Fucking Lion
Summary: Et si Bella avait rencontré quelqu'un avant de sauver Edward des Volturi ?


**Salut ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente un couple qui me rend folle d'amour. Il s'agit de Bella et Steve Rogers, Captain America. C'est un OS un peu vieux, mais je voulais le partager avec vous.**

 **Pour cet écrit, Bella a finit le lycée. La rupture survient lorsque Bella est plus âgée, soit 21 ans. L'histoire survient suite au sauvetage d'Edward à Volterra.**

Dans l'avion en provenance de Volterra, le silence était pesant. Alice cachait ses pensées à son frère et Bella regardait distraitement à travers le hublot, plongée dans ses propres pensées. Edward, voulant retrouver la chaleur de son amour et avoir des réponses à ses questions commença à interroger la jeune fille.

- **Bella, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas contre moi ? Amour, tu sembles si lointaine.**

La jeune fille tourna son regard, vide d'émotions vers lui et lui répondit d'une voix blanche :

\- **Sache que si je suis venue te sauver aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais par respect envers ta famille et par amitié pour Alice. Rien de plus. Il n'y a plus de nous Edward. Je suis passée à autre chose, tu devrais en faire autant.**

Voyant Edward prêt à répondre, elle saisit ses écouteurs et écouta une playlist nommée _Promesses_. Ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu chez les vampires qui froncèrent les sourcils en vue de l'état mystérieux de la jeune femme. Profitant de l'inaptitude de la jeune femme à pouvoir les entendre, Alice engagea la conversation avec son frère.

\- **Edward, il faut découvrir ce qui se passe et pourquoi elle n'était pas chez Charlie quand je suis venue la chercher à Forks.**

\- **Quoi ? Mais, elle est pourtant venue avec toi. Elle est venue de La Push ?**

\- **Non. Elle portait des odeurs différentes. J'ai attendu Bella et Charlie chez eux. Ils avaient l'air de revenir de vacances.**

\- **Elle est arrivée avec Charlie ? Il l'a laissé partir avec toi pour venir me chercher ? Il ne me porte pas dans son cœur pourtant.**

\- **Ne t'y trompe pas. Bella porte un collier que je n'ai pas pu voir, mais lorsque Charlie lui a demandé si elle était sûre de vouloir me suivre, elle a serré une sorte de médaillon caché sous son pull et Charlie a compris quelque chose. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit.**

Les deux vampires froncèrent leurs sourcils de plus belle et retournèrent dans leurs pensées. Ils furent interrompus lorsqu'ils entendirent brusquement le cœur de la jeune humaine s'emballer. Ils tournèrent subitement la tête vers elle et, pensant à un état de panique, furent surpris d'avoir tort. La belle humaine avait le regard de nouveau perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, le cœur battant à rythme effréné, une de ses mains serrant le médaillon dont parlait Alice. Concentrés, ils firent attention à la musique qu'écoutait la jeune fille pour être dans cet état.

 ** _"I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day, Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one call away."_**

Décidément, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait et cela les inquiétait.

Isabella Swan était totalement déconnectée du reste du monde, plongée dans ses souvenirs, les plus beaux qu'elle chérissait. Elle ne fit pas attention aux regards de ses compagnons de voyage.

Suite à l'abandon de son premier amour, Isabella n'eut aucun mal à se remettre debout et à avancer. Son père, Charlie Swan, lui avait souvent répété que deux êtres ne pouvaient se séparer si l'amour était pur et sincère. Ainsi, elle comprit qu'Edward ne l'aimait pas comme elle avait pu l'aimer. Ses sentiments ne s'effacèrent pas, mais les paroles de son père réussirent à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur sa relation avec le vampire. Il lui dictait sa façon d'être, effaçait son libre-arbitre, lui enlevait tout ce qui faisait d'elle Bella Swan, un individu propre. Elle put faire son deuil rapidement.

Elle était profondément reconnaissante envers son père. Leur conversation lui revinrent en mémoire.

Tous deux sur le sofa du salon, Bella avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de son père. Même s'il n'était pas expressif devant les autres, son amour envers sa fille était sincère et sans faille, inconditionnel. Ils aimaient tous deux passer du temps dans cette position, où Bella redevenait une petite fille sous la protection de son papa. Charlie lui dit doucement :

\- **Chérie, nous allons prendre des vacances indéterminées. Nous allons partir à New York. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer et te centrer sur toi-même. Tu sais, après ta mère, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que si deux êtres s'aimaient inconditionnellement et réellement, on ne pouvait pas les séparer et surtout on ne pouvait pas les voir se déchirer comme ta mère et moi l'avons fait pendant notre divorce. Je n'ai jamais apprécié Edward non pas parce qu'il t'éloignait de moi, mais parce que je constatais qu'il t'enlevait ton jugement, tout ce qui faisait de toi ma fille adorée. Tu es la prunelle de mes yeux, je refuse de te voir abattue pour quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas pour qui tu es et qui veut te façonner à son image. Réfléchis-y Bella. Je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais un jour tu connaîtras le véritable amour, celui qui fait briller tes yeux et battre follement ton cœur rien qu'en y pensant. Je ne veux que ton bonheur ma puce.**

\- **Papa, j'y ai réfléchis. J'ai réussi à prendre conscience que la relation que j'entretenais avec Edward était malsaine. Merci de m'avoir permis de faire mes propres erreurs et de grandir par moi-même. Je suis Isabella Swan, la fille de Renée et Charlie et pas une poupée de chiffon qu'on peut manier aisément selon sa volonté.**

Un silence prit place avant que la jeune femme relève la tête vers son père et lui déclare sur un ton déterminé :

\- **Allons à New York papa.**

Il ne fallut que quelques jours pour organiser leur voyage et ils purent partir sereinement. Le vol Seattle - New York fut agréable. Bella et Charlie appréciaient la présence de l'autre et de pouvoir être entre eux uniquement. Une fois sur le sol de la grosse pomme, le téléphone de Bella vibra et elle ouvrit un message de son ami Jacob qui lui présentait une photo de lui, de son imprégnée Leah, de Seth, Billy et Sue qui leur souhaitaient un excellent voyage. La jeune femme sourit et le fit montrer à son père qui eu la même réaction. Leur voyage commençait on ne peut mieux.

Ils logeaient depuis deux semaines dans un petit appartement prêté par un ami de Charlie. Ils avaient visité plusieurs endroits de la ville qui ne dort jamais et avait eu la chance de passer de nuit devant la tour Stark, illuminée de façon grandiose. Bella avait entendu parler d'un match de baseball qui donnait envie à Charlie, mais ce dernier ne souhaitait pas laisser sa fille seule. Alors, elle lui réserva une petite surprise.

- **Papa ?**

\- **Oui Chérie ?**

\- **Tu souhaites aller le match de cet après-midi, non ?**

\- **Chérie, je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule. Nous sommes partis pour être tous les deux, je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule.**

Elle lui tendit la place qu'elle avait acheté pour lui secrètement.

\- **Vas-y. Et puis, je vais aller visiter quelques musées. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma vie ne va pas s'en retrouver chambouler.**

Elle rit sous ses paroles, mais ne sut pas encore à quel point elle avait tort.

Charlie était parti assister au match et Bella se retrouva à déambuler dans les rues de la ville qu'elle avait adoptée depuis son arrivée. Elle se retrouva devant les portes d'un des nombreux musées regorgeant d'œuvres d'art. Elle entra et parcourra les diverses allées du musée. Elle s'arrêta devant une reproduction du célébrissime Baiser de Rodin. Elle s'essaya sur un banc devant cette immense sculpture et la regarda pendant des heures sans s'en rendre compte. Elle sentit soudainement une présence à ses côtés et se tourna vers elle. Son cœur s'emballa, sa bouche devint sèche devant les plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Le doré des Cullen n'était rien en comparaison de ce bleu intense semblable à un ciel sans nuages.

\- **Bonjour, je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à vos côtés s'il vous plait ?** lui demanda l'homme.

\- **Bien sûr, ce banc n'est pas à moi. Vous n'avez pas à demander.**

Ses joues rougirent furieusement sous le sourire éclatant de l'homme prenant place à ses côtés. Tout deux se mirent à contempler cette sculpture dans un silence apaisant. Ce silence fut interrompu lorsque l'homme prit la parole :

\- **Cette sculpture représente à mes yeux le bonheur inconditionnel de deux amants. J'aime passer du temps devant cette oeuvre. J'aime penser que chaque personne tend à connaitre ce bonheur éternel avec l'élu de son cœur.**

Surprise, Bella se tourna vers lui et lui sourit timidement avant de répondre.

\- **C'est la première fois que je viens ici. Je m'y suis arrêtée car elle m'a fait penser à mon père. Il m'a dit il y a quelques temps que seul deux êtres qui s'aimaient de façon pure et sans faille ne pouvaient être séparés. Je crois que cette sculpture résume bien cette façon de penser et me donne envie d'y croire.**

L'homme lui sourit en retour. Ses yeux paraissaient brillants d'émotions.

\- **Votre père est quelqu'un de très sage, mademoiselle.**

\- **Bella, appelez-moi Bella s'il vous plait.**

Le sourire de l'homme se fit encore plus grand et plus éblouissant qu'il ne put l'être.

\- **C'est très agréable de parler avec vous, Bella.**

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs jours, Bella et son inconnu se retrouvèrent devant cette statue en échangeant leurs points de vue sur l'art. Charlie ne posa pas de questions à sa fille lorsqu'il la vit revenir à chaque fois les yeux brillants et un immense sourire. Sa fille était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Un jour, la jeune femme ne revit pas son compagnon. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, la jeune femme se sentit réellement triste de ne pas pouvoir le voir alors qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas son nom. Assise à sa place habituelle, elle fut surprise de voir un homme se diriger vers elle avec empressement.

\- **Bonjour, excusez-moi vous êtes Bella ?**

\- **Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?**

\- **Oh, excusez-moi, je suis Bruce Banner, un ami de Steve.**

\- **Steve ?** Elle ne comprenait pas qui était cet homme et encore moins ce Steve.

- **L'homme avec qui vous parlez pendant des heures sur ce banc. Il ne vous a pas donné son nom n'est-ce pas ?**

\- **Oh, effectivement. Il ne m'a jamais dit comment il s'appelait. Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Banner ?**

\- **Steve m'a demandé de venir vous donner cela. Il ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui et en était désolé. Il n'avait aucun moyen de vous contacter alors je me suis proposé pour vous apporter ceci.**

Bruce lui tendit une petite enveloppe et lui dit :

\- **Je dois partir, je suis désolé. Je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Au revoir Bella.**

\- **Au revoir.**

Encore sonnée de cette rencontre, la jeune femme glissa l'enveloppe dans son sac et partit rejoindre l'appartement. Charlie l'y attendait. La voyant revenir ainsi, Charlie prit place sur le canapé et tapota la place à côté de lui. Bella s'y glissa et posa, comme habituellement, sa tête contre les jambes de son père.

\- **Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eue à Forks ? Avec le cœur qui bat la chamade, les yeux qui brillent ?** Lui demanda Bella.

\- **Bien sûr, ma puce. Pourquoi ?**

\- **Je crois que c'est lui papa.**

Ainsi, elle lui expliqua tout sur sa rencontre avec Steve et leur rendez-vous tacites au musée devant la sculpture de Rodin. Elle lui parla de l'enveloppe et son père lui conseilla de l'ouvrir. Elle alla la chercher dans son sac et l'ouvrit avec soin. Elle y trouva une jolie carte manuscrite et la lut.

 _"Ma très chère Bella,_

 _En si peu de temps, tu m'es devenue très précieuse._

 _J'ai souvent repensé à la signification de cette statue pour toi et les paroles de ton père._

 _Je ne peux et je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, Bella._

 _J'ai chéri ta présence à mes côtés chaque jour._

 _Je ne peux venir te rejoindre aujourd'hui mais rejoins-moi ce soir à la tour Stark et demande-moi._

 _J'espère de tout cœur te revoir,_

 _Steve Rogers."_

- **Tu es exactement pour lui ce qu'il est pour toi, Bella. Tu dois aller le rejoindre. Ne laisse pas passer ton bonheur.**

- **Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te laisser encore seul.**

- **Vas-y Bella.**

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche, revêtit une robe noire toute simple et laissa ses cheveux détachés. Ses cheveux sombres et sa robe contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec sa peau porcelaine. Elle souhaitait plaire à son inconnu plus si inconnu que ça. Prenant un taxi, elle s'autorisa à mettre des escarpins légèrement haut mais confortable. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son père.

\- **Tu es merveilleuse, Chérie.**

\- **Merci Papa.**

Son père lui embrassa affectueusement le front avant de lui poser une veste sur ses épaules.

\- **Bonne soirée.**

La jeune femme sourit et s'engouffra dans la nuit new-yorkaise.

Après un trajet agréable en taxi et avoir payé sa course, la jeune femme sortit du véhicule et se présenta timidement à la porte de la tour. Elle vit un petit écran et appuya sur la bouton dessous. Un visage apparut et elle fut heureuse de voir un visage connu.

\- **Bonsoir Bruce.**

\- **Bonsoir Bella, je suis ravi de te revoir. Je te fais entrer !**

La porte s'ouvrit et elle franchit le seuil. Bruce vient à sa rencontre.

\- **Steve est avec les autres et fait les cent pas en attendant ta venue. Il est vraiment stressé. Suis-moi, je t'y amène.**

Bella n'avait aucune idée de l'identité des "autres". Elle suivit nerveusement Bruce en jouant avec l'anse de son sac et les joues en feu. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce immense où elle aperçut six personnes. Les conversations se turent et tous regardèrent dans sa direction.

\- **Bonsoir,** dit-elle d'une voix douce et faible.

Steve, faisant jusqu'alors les cent pas, s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers elle. Le regard emplit de joie qu'il lui adressa réchauffa le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- **Bella !**

Tous ceux présents se tournèrent vers lui et une voix brisant le silence.

\- **Tout le monde, voici Bella. Bella voici tout le monde** , déclara Bruce en voulant la mettre à l'aise.

La jeune femme apprécia la tentative de Bruce. Un géant à la chevelure blonde se dirigea vers elle et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

\- **Bienvenue Bella, je suis Thor.**

Suite à l'initiative de Thor, Bella fit connaissance avec Tony Stark, Pepper, Natasha Romanoff et Clint Barton.

- **Alors, tu es LA Bella ?** demanda Tony en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

Se rendant compte du malaise de son amie, Steve vint la sauver en la rejoignant.

\- **Bonsoir Bella.**

\- **Bonsoir Steve. C'est agréable de pouvoir te saluer avec ton prénom.**

Elle lui lança un regard malicieux qui n'échappa pas aux autres et qui s'éclipsèrent afin de leur donner un peu d'intimité. Steve lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le sofa à ses côtés. Elle le fit et lui adressa un sourire timide et tendre.

\- **Tu es splendide ce soir** , déclara-t-il.

\- **Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi.**

Les silences entre eux n'étaient jamais étranges ou pesant. Chacun profitait de la présence de l'autre. Le silence fit place et Steve attrapa doucement la main de Bella qui instinctivement entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment.

\- **Bella ?**

\- **Hmm ?**

\- **Tu ne m'as vraiment pas reconnu ? Ni moi ni les autres ?**

\- **Non, je devrais ?** Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas ces personnes.

\- **Nous sommes les Avengers. Je suis Capitaine America.**

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquilla et elle reprit contenance. Elle serra doucement la main de son compagnon.

\- **Je vois maintenant de quoi tu parles. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux divers événements passés mais j'ai le souvenir d'avoir entendu ce qui s'est passé à New York mais je n'avais jamais vu qui vous étiez. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché.**

Elle inspira et souffla timidement.

\- **Et puis, tu es peut-être un super héros mais, tu restes pour moi Steve, l'homme qui m'a parlé d'art pendant des jours et que j'ai rencontré devant une statue inspirant au bonheur éternel. Tu restes Steve, celui dont j'ai également chéri la présence à mes côtés.**

\- **Oh, Bella !**

Le jeune homme leva sa main inoccupée et vint caresser la joue de la jeune femme. Son visage s'approcha doucement du sien et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. A la fin du baiser, il regarda ses yeux. Leurs regards brillaient, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Ils s'étaient trouvés.

\- **Bella, je t'ai fait venir pour une raison. Je suis Steve mais également Capitaine America. Je vais devoir repartir en mission avec les autres. Je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Bella.**

\- **Je ne sais pas ce qui incombe à un super héros, Steve. Mais peu m'importe, je ne veux pas être séparée de toi si cela n'est pas nécessaire.**

Steve ne quitta pas Bella des yeux et lui demanda, dans un murmure :

- **Dis-le s'il te plait.**

\- **Je t'aime, Steve.** Lui répondit-elle doucement. **Je t'attendrais.**

Soudain, leur bulle éclata lorsqu'une musique résonna dans la pièce.

\- **Stark !** Cria Steve.

Bella ria doucement avant de laisser sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Steve se leva et tendit sa main en demandant doucement :

- **Une danse, Amour ?**

La jeune femme acquiesça en rougissant. Elle se leva doucement et la musique changea.

 ** _"I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day, Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one call away."_**

Ils dansèrent tous deux enlacés. Lorsque la musique prit fin, le jeune homme prit la main de la jeune femme et la posa sur son cœur.

\- **Malgré l'ironie de la chanson dûe à mes capacités, tout est si vrai. Je te protégerai s'il le faut, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler dans n'importe quelle situation. Je viendrai à chaque fois car là où tu es est également le lieu où mon cœur réside désormais.**

Ils passèrent la nuit à parler de leurs vies respectives. Du sommeil de soixante-dix ans de Steve, de la relation chaotique de Bella et Edward. Elle lui parla des vampires en ayant une confiance aveugle en lui. Il lui avoua connaitre ces êtres puisque le SHIELD connaissait tout et avait des relations avec les plus hauts placés. Bella fit connaissance plus approfondie avec chaque membre des Avengers. Elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie et tous lui retournèrent cette sympathie. Elle avait l'impression de faire partie d'une grande famille. Charlie se joignit à eux plus tard et ils passèrent la nuit à converser.

Les jours passèrent et les Avengers durent partir en mission. Avant le départ, Steve demanda à sa bien-aimée et à son père de retourner à Forks afin que leur sécurité soit assurée loin de la grande ville qu'était New York et de la cible potentielle qu'elle était. Il tendit un petit paquet à Bella. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et découvrit les plaques de son passage à l'armée. Elle les passa autour de son cou et lui offrit en échange son collier auquel pendait un pendentif comprenant une photo d'elle et son père.

\- **J'ai également demandé à Jarvis de te faire une liste de musique dans ton téléphone comprenant des morceaux qui j'espère te feront penser à nous. Tout ceci est une promesse, celle que je reviendrai à tes côtés Amour.**

\- **Je t'attendrai, soldat.**

Les Avengers les quittèrent en leur accordant une accolade aux deux Swan. Ces derniers décidèrent de retourner chez eux deux semaines après le départ de leurs amis.

\- **J'aime beaucoup Steve, Chérie. Il te rendra heureuse.**

La jeune femme enlaça son père de toutes ses forces et sourit.

Bella reprit conscience de son environnement lorsque l'avion commença sa descente. Elle regarda les deux Cullen qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Une fois sur le sol américain, elle prit son sac avec elle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Aux portes de l'aéroport de Seattle, alors qu'elle allait sortir, une main glaciale lui agrippa le poignet.

- **Edward, lâche-moi maintenant.**

\- **Mais Bella ! Tu ne peux pas partir alors que tu viens de me sauver. Tu m'aimes !**

La jeune femme soupira. Elle glissa son nouveau collier par-dessus le tissus de son pull.

- **Non. Je ne t'aime pas Edward. Je sais qu'avec ta vue tu seras capable de lire le nom inscrit sur ces plaques. Il s'agit de Steve Rogers. Il est l'homme que j'aime, celui a qui appartient mon cœur. Alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille et va-t-en.**

Furieux, le vampire saisit les plaques en souhaitant lui arracher. Cependant, une main extrêmement puissante vint lui serrer le poignet jusqu'à le lui briser. Il tourna le regard vers la personne responsable. En entendant le cœur de Bella s'affoler, il comprit qu'il avait devant lui Steve Rogers.

\- **Il me semble que ma femme vous a demandé de ne plus l'importuner, monsieur.**

La voix de l'homme était calme mais teintée de colère. Edward intercepta les pensées de sa sœur et il comprit. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec Capitaine America ou les Avengers sans y laisser la vie. Bella était heureuse sans lui et il devait retourner auprès des siens.

Le corps de Steve fut violemment percuté par un autre corps. Il regarda cette personne qui pleurait contre lui.

\- **Amour...**

\- **Steve ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !**

Dans leur bulle de bonheur, ils ne firent pas attention au regard résigné d'Edward Cullen face à ce spectacle.

\- **Elle sera heureuse, Alice ?**

- **Plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Edward, cet homme est son âme-sœur. Nous ne pouvons pas nous immiscer dans sa vie. Elle ne veut plus de nous et puis regarde.**

Elle dirigea son regard vers une foule se dirigeant vers les deux amants. Cette foule comprenait les Avengers et Charlie Swan. Ils s'embrassèrent et se sourire les uns aux autres.

\- **Elle a une famille et nous n'en faisons pas partie.**

En regardant ses amis, son père et en se perdant dans le regard de son compagnon, Isabella Swan sut. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Puis, Steve se recula d'un pas et fouilla dans sa poche. Il en sortit une bague. Simple, sans écrin. Juste une bague. Il l'a positionna entre eux deux.

\- **Je sais que c'est tôt, probablement pas le meilleur endroit ni le meilleur moment, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré devant Le Baiser de Rodin, je n'aspire qu'à connaitre le bonheur éternel à tes côtés. Tu m'es précieuse. Isabella Swan, épouse-moi.**

Les larmes affluèrent rapidement. La jeune femme secoua la tête énergiquement avant de répondre à voix haute :

- **Oh mon dieu ! Bien sûr que je vais t'épouser !**

Lorsque les lèvres de Steve touchèrent celle de Bella, elle sut. Son passé était derrière elle définitivement. Son avenir s'ouvrait à elle et paraissait plus que radieux aux côtés de son bel inconnu aux yeux semblables à un ciel sans nuages.


End file.
